The Revenge Begins Part 4: The Final Trial
The Revenge Begins Part 4: The Final Trial is the twenty-six and final episode of season 5 in The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh. Plot Gandalf and Dan Solo continue to cut a swath through the invading droid army on Coruscant. They begin to wonder why such a massive invasion has not attempted to attack the Jedi Temple or the Galactic Senate, and realize that the invasion is a distraction from the Confederacy's real target—Plankton, Luna, Artemis, and Diana. Solo jumps aboard an overflying Republic gunship, and orders the pilot to turn around. Plankton, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and there four Jedi protectors reach a hover capsule in a tunnel, and Kitty orders the others to get to the bunker while she holds off their pursuers. She ignites her lightsaber as a group of MagnaGuards troop out of the darkness. On Nelvaan, Drake tries to fight off the Nelvaan mutants without hurting them. The latest subject manages to burst free of his restraints, smashes the tank and rips the cybernetic chestplates off two of the Nelvannians. Drake soon gets the idea and cuts the rest off using his lightsaber. The half-mutated Nelvaan points to a crystal in the middle of the energy chamber which is causing the damage to the planet. As Kitty fights the MagnaGuards, she is deprived of her lightsaber and nearly overwhelmed. But she manages to turn the tables by obtaining an electrostaff and destroy several of them with her new weapon. She then manages to reclaim her lightsaber and masterfully wields it in conjunction with the electrostaff. The Nelvaan warriors are rampaging through the facility, tearing battle droids apart with their bare hands, and freeing their comrades from captivity. Drake leaps to the top of the generator, then lowers himself into the crystal chamber. Screaming in agony, he reaches his prosthetic arm into the energy sphere, uses the Force to pull the crystal from its socket, and then shatters it into a thousand shards. The energy surge causes the generator to explode, and Drake leaps to safety, his arm destroyed. The Nelvaan warriors reach the planet's surface, where the waiting battle droids are destroyed as the planet's ice age comes to an end. An enraged Drake clambers to the surface, where he kills the Techno Union scientists trying to flee in their ship. Seeing Drake's ravaged arm, the Nelvaan mutants worship him as "holt kezed"—"ghost hand"—their savior, and in solidarity they tear the implanted weapons from their own arms. Drake and the Nelvaanians return to the village. The women are at first horrified by the mutants, but when a child recognizes her father, the familial bonds are restored. On Coruscant, Dudley, Zim, and Rocko manage to get Plankton, Luna, Artemis, and Diana into a secure bunker. Once they are locked inside, they discover that General Grievous has beaten them to it, and the three Jedi leap forward to defend their leaders, but little to them Megan sinks, seemingly unconcerned by the danger, into the shadows. As Dudley, Zim, and Rocko manage to get Grievous in a saber-lock, his arms split along their lengths into four. His extra two arms then grab the remaining two lightsabers on his waist, and Grievous lunges forward. Kitty continues to fight off Grievous's MagnaGuards, but when the droids suddenly retreat, she realizes they've been keeping her busy while Grievous reaches the others. As she races to the bunker, Grievous finishes off the other three Jedi, before turning to and threatening Plankton and the cats. Plankton calmly replies that Grievous wouldn't dare hurt them, as Luna calmly replies that she knows exactly who he is and wonders what Count Thornton would say about this madness. Grievous venomously replies that Megan and the cats are lucky they wanted alive. Just then, Kitty arrives. Horrified to see the bodies of her comrades, she charges Grievous. Grievous easily grabs the exhausted Jedi by the throat, relieves her of her lightsaber, and activates snaking cables from his wrist, announcing he has other plans for her. The droids on Grievous's ship open fire on the gunship with Dan Solo on board. As the vessel falls from the sky, Solo jumps to safety. Grievous turns to face him, igniting four lightsabers, but Solo uses the Force to crush the chest plates protecting the General's organs. Grievous turns and flees on board, coughing furiously. Solo tries to leap after the ascending ship, but the vessel's blaster barrage forces him to defend himself, thus robbing him of the power behind the leap, and the ship blasts into space. He rushes into the bunker to find the three dead Jedi, with Kitty trussed and tied to the ceiling, devastated by her failure to protect Plankton, Luna, Artemis, and Diana. At the hanger, BB-8 is helping Drake repair his arm, when an urgent message is received from Solo on Coruscant. As Drake orders the cruiser into hyperspace, the Battle of Coruscant continues to rage around the ecumenopolis, leading up to Revenge of the Dark Side. Trivia *This episode is based off of the Star Wars: Clone Wars episode - "Chapter 25". *The episodes storyline leads up to Revenge of the Dark Side. Transcript The Revenge Begins Part 4: The Final Trial/Transcript Soundtrack # Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Hiatt Grey's Written Stories Category:Written Stories Category:The Galaxy Adventures with Drake & Josh